My Bloody Valentine
by Potato Maiden
Summary: Jealousy goes along way...especially when someone gets killed by it...Rated for Content!


**Our End**

A/n: Hey I'm here with an angst!!! Wow…an angst…I came so far…so this angst is done to the song My Bloody Valentine. Usual disclaimer applies. Read the story!!!

**Our End---**

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life_

_I cant stand it anymore. I have to do something! _I thought to myself. _Even if it means the inevitable.__ I have to do it._ It broke my heart to see her with him. She deserves so much better...alot better. _Do it tonight._ A little voice told me. I nodded to myself and walked into my room. Shutting the door, I planned his demise.

It was midnight when I walked into his room. He was sleeping, looking peaceful. It would be his last night living. I stood over his bed and raised my hand. Poised to strike. Then I lowered it. Second thoughts. _Do I really want to do this? Is it worth her pain and suffering to get what I want? _I looked at his sleeping form. _Do it! You want her don't you? Kill him! He's in the way of your happiness! _The voice said again. I raised my hand, a small knife between my index and middle fingers. I brought it down into his stomach and made a long slash - the knife blade growing bigger as I sliced.

_I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you..._

He didn't make a sound but he did open his eyes. Blood spilled from the tear on my clothes, on his sheets, on my hands. I brought the knife up to his chest. I pulled it out and smiled maliciously. _This is what I wanted. To get her. With his demise, I can get what I want. _He coughed. coughing up blood. He looked at me saying "Why did you do this to me?" I didn't say anything. He doesn't deserve to know. He doesn't deserve her, or anything!

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
  
Singin'..._

I reached in his now open chest and grabbed his heart. It was slowly pumping. I pulled it up as far it would go. I took the knife and cut in the middle. I could tell he was dead, just by blood loss. I smiled. _Its__ done. He's dead. Its time for me to go. Let them find him. I achieved my task. _I thought exiting the room. I went into my room and took off my blood-stained clothes and threw them away. I don't need evidence of my being a murderer. I took a shower to get rid of the blood that was on my body. No one would suspect me doing something like this.

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight_

She screamed. I knew she went to go find him. I decided to act innocent and find out why she was screaming. I ran to his room and saw her on the floor crying.

"What's wrong Umi-chan?" I asked knowing the answer.

"C-clef...someone killed him! Someone killed Clef, Ascot-kun!" I hugged Umi. She cried into my robes.

"Calm down Umi. We'll find out who did it. Don't worry." I told her to comfort her. She looked up at me, her sapphire eyes red and threatening to overflow with tears.

"I hope you're right Ascot-kun." She leaned her head on my chest and continued to cry in my robes.

_There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

"What's goin on Ascot-kun?" Hikaru asked seeing Umi and I on the floor. She looked in the room and turned green. She sank to her knees and started to cry. "Clef...he's dead...I cant believe it. I wont believe it!" She scooted over and began to cry in my robes with Umi.

"What's all the crying abo-" Fuu stepped out of her room and peered inside Clef's room. She turned a darker shade of green and shook her head.

"Who would kill Master Clef?" She asked.

"I don't know Fuu-chan. He does have some enemies." I said watching the Wind Knight shake violently.

"All of them are dead!" Hikaru shouted. If Umi's scream didn't alert people, Hikaru's yelling would. The others of the castle ran to us and asked what happened.

"Who would kill Clef? Its not like nobody here would." Caldina said putting her head on Lafarga's chest hiding her tears. Lafarga rubbed her back uncertainly while Lantis took Hikaru from my robes.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
  
Singin'..._

            "Umi-san, you shouldn't cry so much, you could cause yourself to vomit." Fuu said shakily. She was the only one, other then the guys not crying.

            "I-I know Fuu, but I can't help it." Umi replied taking her head out of my now soaked robes. Her eyes were beet red, her face was bright red and splotchy. Everyone gave one last look into Clef's room before leaving for other activates. I was left staring at my work. A malicious grin spread across my face as a looked along the dead mage's body. I stood up and walked into his room. The grin widened into a smile as I looked at his body. His eyes were wide and open. His heart was hanging out of his body, cut open, the blood on it dried. Blood was still flowing out of his chest and onto the sheets and floor. Some of it was dried. I placed two fingers on his eyes and moved his eyelids down to where it looked as if he was asleep.

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
Tonight_

_            Regret._ _Maybe I shouldn't have killed him_. I shut Clef's door. Two words appeared in my mind, _Memento Mori. _One of the magic knights  said it meant _remember you will die. Then its wrong…maybe I shouldn't have to kill to get what I want…that motto…remember you will die…I will…I'll carry it to my death, my soon coming end. _I walked to my room and closed the door. I wrote a quick note. I walked to my window and punch the glass. The shards flew at me.

_He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

            I picked up a particularly large piece and held it to my wrist. I made a slice deep in my veins, the blood rushed from my arm out of my body. The blackness came over me. _I'm dead…I'm finally getting away from my guilt, never to return again._

            "Ascot? Suga? You okay?" Caldina opened the door to Ascot's room. She turned away quickly. "No! Not another one!" She cried. She rushed to the freshly made corpse. A note was in his hand. Caldina gently pried it from his hand. She gasped at what she read. _"I did it." _She read aloud. Letting her grief take over for a second time she clung to Ascot's limp form and cried. Fuu found Caldina and rushed over.

            "Caldina-san? What happened?" Fuu asked seeing Ascot's dead body. She read the note Caldina had thrown to the side. "Ascot-kun…he killed Clef? No! It cant be true." Fuu said hugging the sobbing Chizetan. Fuu finally let the tears take over as she cried with Caldina.

            By the next week, Clef and Ascot were laid to rest in their final resting places.

            "Sayonara lil' bro. Clef-sama." Caldina said quietly laying a Cephiran wildflower on their graves before moving to the side. The others followed Caldina's example and went to each other for comfort.

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight_

**---Finis**

A/n: Wow…an angst…no humor…I'm so…Not Broken Peoples! Its okay – I'm not in a bad mood or anything. I'm not broken. So don't think I have a fever, I just wanted to do an angst. So make me happy and review!! Remember – I'm not broken!!!


End file.
